Vergangenheit & Geheimnisse
by Janine3
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Changes" und "Erkenntnisse". Cara versucht zu erfahren, warum ihre Mutter so beharrlich über die Identität ihres Vaters schweigt. Angel und sein Team indes wird von einem Mann aufgesucht, der einiges zu erklären haben wird.
1. Default Chapter

**Vergangenheit & Geheimnisse **

_Autor: Janine (jad_coke@hotmail.com)  
Pairing: Buffy / Joey  
Spoiler: minimste Spoiler zur 3ten Staffel. Wirklich absolut minimst.  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joss Whedon. Nur Cara, Carry und Joey sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen, gehören also mir.  
Zusammenfassung: Die Story spielt in der Zukunft. Cara versucht zu erfahren, warum ihre Mutter so beharrlich über die Identität ihres Vaters schweigt. Angel und sein Team indes wird von einem Mann aufgesucht, der einiges zu erklären haben wird.  
Kommentar: Fortsetzung zu Changes' und Erkenntnisse'. Mehr gibt's momentan noch nicht zu sagen, ausser dass es der letzte Teil sein wird. Ich hab lang genug dran herumgenagt. ;)  
Viel Spass beim Lesen. Und bitte - gebt mir Feedback. *fleh*  
Und ein herzliches Danke an Darla und Bad Cat, die die Story beta gelesen haben. *knuddel* :)_

**Schätze**  
Cara hatte eines Tages in ihren Sommerferien den Dachboden entdeckt. Er war zwar völlig staubig und voller Spinnweben - er schien schon länger nicht mehr betreten worden zu sein. Und die Sachen, die hier oben lagerten, hatten schon fast Antiquitätswert. Cara schlich an den vielen Kartons vorbei, die vor Unzeiten mal hier hinaufgestellt wurden und nun vor sich hingammelten. Sie öffnete einen, der zuoberst auf einem kleinen Stapel stand. Vom vielen Staub musste sie husten. Sie klopfte kurz ihre Kleider frei und guckte dann in der Kiste nach.  
_Entweder hat Mum eine nostalgische Ader oder sie kann nichts wegwerfen..._  
Cara hatte die Kiste mit den Fotos gefunden, die ihre Mutter noch aus der Schulzeit aufbewahrte. Auch das Jahrbuch ihres High School - Abschlussjahres war drin. Cara nahm es heraus und wischte es kurz ab. "1999...", murmelte sie. Dann nahm sie es unter den Arm und suchte weiter.  
_Irgendwo muss sie sein..._  
Cara suchte praktisch den ganzen Dachboden ab. Sie hatte sich extra eine Zeit ausgesucht, in der sie alleine zu Hause war und nicht ungewollt ihrer Mutter in die Arme lief. Sie wollte schon mit Suchen aufgeben und wieder runtersteigen als sie eine Kiste in einer Ecke entdeckte, die gut versteckt lag.  
_Na also..._  
Sie schlich zu der letzten Kiste und wischte den Staub ab. Nachdem sie sich den Staub aus der Lunge gehustet hatte, versuchte sie die Kiste zu öffnen.  
_Mist, abgeschlossen._  
Cara lauschte einen Moment und sah sich kurz um. Sie wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass sie wirklich alleine war. Dann hob sie die Kiste, die nicht sonderlich gross war, an den Bügeln hoch und schleppte sie zum Aufgang.  
_Runterkommen ist die andere Sache..._  
Cara stellte die Kiste neben dem Aufgang ab und stieg ein paar Stufen hinunter und griff sich die Kiste wieder.  
Etwas später - nachdem ihr die Kiste mehrmals fast runtergefallen wäre - ist Cara endlich am Ende der Leiter angekommen. Sie schloss den Aufgang wieder und zog die Kiste in ihr Zimmer. "So, das hätten wir..." Sie legte das Jahrbuch, das sie auch mit runtergenommen hatte, auf ihren Schreibtisch und wandte sich dann wieder der Kiste zu. "Dich wird ich schon aufkriegen, keine Sorge...", murmelte sie und ging zur Zimmertür, um diese zu schliessen. Dann klaubte sie aus ihrem Nachttischchen eine Haarnadel, die sie zur Genüge hatte.   
_Ich hab das ja nicht umsonst gelernt..._  
Nachdem Cara ein paar Sekunden mit der Haarnadel im Schlüsselloch herumgefuchtelt hatte, machte es auf einmal *Klick* und das Schloss war geöffnet. "Dann wollen wir ja mal sehen, was Mum hier drin versteckt hat..." Sie öffnete den Deckel und schaute gespannt hinein.  
"Bingo...", grinste sie. In der Kiste waren das heiligste eines weiblichen Teenagers aufbewahrt, das es gibt - die Tagebücher. Und zwar die von Buffy, ihrer Mutter. Da muss doch was drin stehen.  
_Mum hat eine nostalgische Ader..._  
Cara nahm eines heraus, dass etwas alt und vergilbt aussah. Sie legte es aufs Bett und stand auf. "Wo kommt die Kiste denn nu hin?"  
_Unters Bett? Ne, zu gross. Schrank? Zu einfach..._  
Dann sah sie das grosse Tuch, das schon seit einer Ewigkeit über ihrem Sessel hing.  
_Warum nicht als Tisch?_  
Sie schloss die Kiste wieder, schob diese zurecht und legte schliesslich das Tuch drüber.  
"Sieht gut aus..." Sie strich noch einmal das Tuch glatt und widmete sich dann dem ersten Tagebuch, das sie rausgefischt hatte.

**Spaziergang**  
Faith ging durch die Strassen. Es war noch Tag und es gab nicht sonderlich viel zu tun. Die Sonne machte sich bereits langsam daran, unterzugehen. Sie genoss es sehr, manchmal so alleine durch die Strassen zu gehen. Im Gefängnis hatte sie nie gross Möglichkeit, alleine zu sein. Und auch im Hotel, in Angels Team war meist irgendwer da, der irgendwie auf sie aufzupassen schien. Dem wollte sie für einen Moment entfliehen.   
Sie schlenderte eine Weile weiter und kam auch bei einem kleinen Laden vorbei, der seine Auslagen draussen aufgestellt hatte. Sie griff sich einen Apfel und legte dafür den entsprechenden Betrag hin. Sie biss in den Apfel und ging dann weiter.   
_Hmmm... gut._  
Langsam trugen ihre Füsse sie wieder zurück zum Hotel, wenn auch auf einigen Umwegen. Das abgekaute Apfel-Gehäuse schmiss sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fort.  
_Knapp daneben..._  
Das Gehäuse blieb neben dem Abfalleimer liegen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
_Dann halt._  
Ein paar Schritte später hörte sie, wie sich zwei Männer stritten. Um was, konnte sie nicht hören, doch schien es ernst zu sein. Sie rannte in die Richtung, wo die Stimmen herkamen und sah dann zwei Männer, die sich ernsthaft prügelten. Drumherum hatte sich bereits eine kleine Menschenversammlung gebildet, welche die Kämpfer anfeuerte.  
Faith bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Masse. "Sorry... Aus dem Weg, bitte."

Inzwischen lag der eine der beiden Kämpfer am Boden und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da er vom Gegner gleich wieder zu Boden geworfen wurde. "Ahhhhhhhhhh...." Er krümmte sich.  
"Geschieht dir Recht, du Nichtsnutz." Der andere wollte so eben einen nächsten Schlag verpassen als seine Hand aufgehalten wurde. Er drehte sich wütend um und sah, dass ihn eine Frau festhielt. Er schien darob ein wenig verblüfft zu sein. "Hast du Mitleid mit dem Sauhund gekriegt?" Er grinste sie hämisch an. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Gegner, der immer noch am Boden lag und offenbar nicht mehr fähig war, aufzustehen. "Na, ist ja nett, dass deine *Freundin* da ist, um für dich noch ein paar einzustecken, du Säufer..." Er grinste noch einmal, diesmal schmutziger. "Sieh an, nicht einmal Manns genug, um... ahhhhh."  
"Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nicht einmal um Mitleid *winseln* können..." Nun war es an Faith, zu grinsen. Sie hatte ihn durch einen gezielten Schlag in den Rücken zu Boden gehen lassen. Nun drehte sie den Sprüchereisser auf den Rücken und kniete sich auf hin, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. "Und nebenbei, ich bin nicht seine Freundin, Kleiner." Sie schlug im hart ins Gesicht, der Kopf knallte auf die Seite.  
Die Menschen drumherum fingen an zu johlen. Es war das erste Mal, dass eine Frau ihn fertig machte.   
Der Niedergeschlagene lag daneben und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, um zu sehen, was geschah. Sein Kopf hämmerte. Das Gejohle machte es nicht besser.  
_Ich lebe noch..._

Eine Weile später stand Faith wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern. Der Sprücheklopfer bewegte sich unter grösserem Gestöhne und verschwand schliesslich humpelnd, nachdem er mühsam aufgestanden war.  
"So, nun zu dir, Kleiner." Faith kam auf den Niedergeschlagenen zu. Er stand inzwischen mehr oder weniger sicher an die Wand gelehnt. "Was wollte der Typ von dir?"  
"Nicht sch-schlagen." Faith machte ihm Angst.  
"Nicht?" Faith sah ihre rechte Faust an. Und grinste dann breit. "Also, was wollte der Typ?", fragte sie dann noch einmal, wieder mit ernster Miene.  
"Ich... ich weiss es nicht."  
"Sicher?" Faith hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. "Weisst du, ich kann es nicht haben, wenn man mich anlügt." Sie sah, dass seine Knie langsam nachgaben und fing ihn auf. "Fangen wir anders an: Wie heisst du?" Sie zog ihn langsam mit sich, auf direktem Weg zu Hotel.  
"Joey...", stammelte er.

**Joey**  
"...Echt?" Angel stand hinter der Empfangstheke und hatte sich an den Rand gelehnt. Er war gerade am Telefonieren und musste lachen. Am anderen Ende war Buffy, sie erzählte ihm gerade, was ihr letzte Woche auf der Arbeit passiert war. "Du musst ihm aber wirklich einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt haben, dass er sich nicht mehr zu rühren gewagt hat."  
"...ja, du hättest ihn sehen sollen, kreidebleich und mit riesigen Augen. So ein Angsthase...", tönte es an der anderen Leitung.  
Angel grinste. "Und wie geht's Cara?"  
Stöhnen am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Sie hat Ferien."  
Angel konnte förmlich sehen, wie Buffy genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
"Sie stellt dauernd irgendwas an oder ist mit Carry unterwegs. Sie hat zu viel Zeit oder zu wenig zu tun."  
"Ich erinnere mich noch an damals, als du dich drüber aufgeregt hast, dass deine Mutter dauernd in der Nähe war...", meinte er dann mit einem Grinsen. In dem Moment sah er die Tür aufgehen und Faith hereinkommen.  
"...komm mir nicht mit damals. Ich weiss, dass ich furchtbar war..."  
"Furchtbar ist untertrieben...", flachste Angel und bemerkte, dass Faith auf ihn wartete. "Hör zu. Ich muss auflegen, Faith ist gerade gekommen und braucht meine Hilfe."  
"Hilfe? Ist ihr etwas zu schwer?", meinte Buffy ironisch.  
"Bye..."  
"Bye..."

"Buff?", fragte Faith als Angel zu ihr kam. Sie hatte Joey inzwischen auf das Sofa gelegt.   
Angel nickte. "Was ist mit ihm?" Er nickte in Richtung Joey.  
"Er ist von einem Grossmaul verprügelt worden. Will mir aber nicht sagen, um was es geht. Ausser seinem Namen hat er mir nichts gesagt. Nennt sich Joey..." Faith verschränkte unter einem Seufzer ihre Arme. "Ich geh mir erst mal was zu trinken holen..."  
"Bring ihm auch etwas Wasser mit.", fügte Angel noch dazu.  
"Ja, Chef...", meinte Faith ironisch und ging zur Anrichte hinter der Theke.  
"Okay. Was ist passiert?", fragte Angel an Joey gerichtet und sah sich dessen Verletzungen etwas genauer an.  
Joey schwieg.  
"Mann, Sie sind aber ganz schön drangekommen... wer war das?" Angel sah Joey forschend an. Doch der blieb ruhig und blickte zurück.  
Inzwischen kam Faith mit dem Wasser zurück. "Sagte doch, aus ihm ist nicht viel rauszukriegen.", meinte sie schnippisch.  
"Er sollte verarztet werden..."  
"Kein... kein Arzt.", stammelte Joey plötzlich.  
Angel sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. "Warum nicht?"  
Joey sah die beiden ängstlich an.  
Angel sah zu Faith.  
"Was?"  
"Verbandskasten..."  
"Ich geh ja schon...", brummelte sie und holte den Verbandskasten. "Hier."  
Dann wurde Joey untersucht und so gut es ging verarztet. Dabei stöhnte er immer wieder auf, weil die Wunden brannten.  
"Männer...", murmelte Faith dazu.

To be continued. :) 


	2. Vergangenheit & Geheimnisse Teil II

**Ein Foto**  
Aus Joey war auch später nichts mehr rauszukriegen, doch Angel wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, seine Neugier war geweckt. Er und Faith hatten den Verletzten ins Gästezimmer gebracht, das für solche Fälle einmal eingerichtet worden war und Joey war eingeschlafen. Nun durchsuchte Faith seine Jacke.  
"Hey, was machst du da?", zischte Angel als er Faith sah.  
"Er muss doch ein Portemonnaie haben oder sonst was, das uns weiterbringt.", zischte sie zurück. Sie suchte weiter. "Wenn er schon nicht reden will, will ich wenigstens wissen, wer er genau ist..."  
Na also, da ist es ja...  
Schnell hatte sie das Portemonnaie aus der Tasche gezogen und kam zu Angel, der bei der Tür stand. Sie gingen aus dem Zimmer und er schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Guck mich nicht so an, du bist doch selber neugierig. Sonst wäre er schon lange nicht mehr hier..." Faith hatte inzwischen das Portemonnaie geöffnet und durchsuchte nun die einzelnen Fächer.  
"Na was haben wir denn da?"  
"Faith..."  
"Einen Ausweis.."  
"Ich finde das keine gute Idee..."  
"Wieso nicht? Hmm... Joey heisst er wirklich, Joey Mendell..." Sie steckte den Ausweis wieder zurück und forschte weiter.   
"Das ist nicht gerade freundlich, einfach seine Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die man vielleicht nicht wissen sollte..."  
Faith zuckte mit den Schultern und grübelte weiter. "Hey, er hat sogar einen Job..", meinte sie mit einem ironischen Unterton. "Scheint sich aber eher schlecht denn recht durchzuschlagen...Er ist Packer in einer dieser Lebensmittellagerhallen. Damit machst du nicht das grosse Geld. "   
Angel versuchte ihr das Portemonnaie abzunehmen, doch sie hatte es fest in der Hand.  
"Nanu, was haben wir denn da?" Faith zog mit einem erstaunten Gesicht ein altes Foto raus. Sie kannte das Gesicht drauf.  
"Was?", fragte Angel leicht genervt, dass Faith sich einfach durch die Sachen eines anderen wühlte. Er griff das Foto und war sofort still. Er erkannte das Gesicht ohne zu zögern. Diese blonde Strähnchen und diese grünen Augen... Doch woher hatte Joey dieses Bild??  
"Na, da hab ich wieder mal was an Land gezogen, nicht?" Sie sah mit einem Grinsen zu Angel, der immer noch das Bild anstarrte. Er nickte und ging mit dem Bild davon.  
Na toll, mir verbietet er, in den Sachen zu suchen, aber selber klaut er Bilder...  
Faith steckte das Portemonnaie wieder zusammen und legte es wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Dann ging sie Angel nach. 

**Mach die Tür auf**  
"Na toll. Guckt hier eigentlich überhaupt jemand zum Büro...?" Cordy kam etwas verärgert, dass die Halle schon wieder leer war, herein. "Typisch, wenn ich nicht da bin..."sie stellt ihre Sachen hinter der Theke ab und guckt sich kurz um. "Was macht denn der Verbandskasten auf dem Sofa?" Sie geht hin und nimmt ihn in die Hand, um ihn zu verräumen.  
"Angel? Faith?" Cordy schaltete den Anrufbeantworter ein. So ging ihnen wenigstens kein Klient durch die Lappen. Dann ging sie die Treppe hoch zu Angels Zimmer, weil ihr der Verbandskasten nicht ganz geheuer gewesen war. Und sie musste Angel immer noch dauernd verbinden, wenn er was abgekriegt hatte.   
_Such a baby..._  
"Angel?" Sie ging den Flur entlang. Und hörte dann Faith, wie sie auf den Vampir einredete. Cordy verstand nicht ganz, um was es ging, sie kam näher.  
"Hey, was ist los?"  
"Er will nicht aufmachen." Faith stand nämlich vor der Tür und versuchte, die Tür aufzukriegen.  
Cordy hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Er hat was, das Joey gehört.", meinte Faith ohne Umstände.  
"Joey?"  
"Joey Mendell. Der Typ liegt im Gästezimmer. Angel hat ein Foto, dass in Joeys Portemonnaie war."  
"Dann ist er der Verletzte?"  
Faith nickte.  
"Oh. Und das Foto?"  
Faith zuckte mit den Schultern. Und ging dann. Es hatte eh keinen Sinn, der Vampir würde das Bild eh nicht wieder freiwillig rausrücken, eher grübelte er darüber.  
"Angel?" Cordy klopfte an die Tür. "Ich bin's, Cordy. Mach bitte die Tür auf."  
Schweigen.  
"Angel..." Cordy klang leicht genervt. "Mach bitte die Tür auf, du weisst, dass ich das nicht gerne tue..."  
Schweigen.  
_Na gut..._  
Dann waren leise Schritte zu hören. Die Tür ging auf. "Was willst du?"  
Cordy machte die Augen wieder auf. Der Trick funktionierte doch jedes Mal. Sie grinste innerlich. "Mit dir reden. Wer ist dieser Joey? Und warum hast du ein Foto aus seinem Portemonnaie?" Sie sah ihn an, ohne einen Widerspruch zu dulden.  
Angel trat auf die Seite und liess sie eintreten. Er ging zum Tisch, wo das Foto lag und gab es ihr.  
Sie sah es sich an. Und war erstaunt. "Warum hat er ein Foto von ihr?"  
"Keine Ahnung."  
"Und warum fragst du ihn dann nicht?" Cordy legte das Foto wieder auf den Tisch und kam zu Angel.  
"Wie denn? Soll ich reinplatzen und fragen, warum er ein Bild von Buffy hat?", gab Angel genervt zurück.  
"Ja."  
"Und wie erklär ich dann, woher ich das weiss, huh?"  
"Lass dir was einfallen...", meinte Cordy schnippisch.  
"Jetzt nicht." Angel setzte sich hin.  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Er schläft."  
"Achso. Er schläft." Sie machte Anstalten, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Sie wollte Joey ausfragen, wenn Angel sich schon weigerte.  
"Cordy... Was willst du?" Angel stand auf und ging ihr nach.  
"Ein paar Antworten."

**Geschichtslektion**  
"Cara!"  
Ja, was ist jetzt schon wieder?  
"Ja, Mum?"  
Cara sass oben in ihrem Zimmer und schmökerte im Tagebuch.   
"Besuch. Carry ist da!"  
Cara stand auf und kam nach unten, wo ihre Freundin schon wartete.  
"Da bist du ja..." Cara begrüsste Carry und umarmte diese.  
"Sorry, meine Eltern wollten unbedingt noch was von mir..."  
"Macht nix. Komm wir gehen rauf. Ich muss dir was zeigen..." Und damit rannten die beiden Mädchen auch schon nach oben in Caras Zimmer.

"Hey, wo hast du das denn her?", fragte Carry verblüfft.  
"Vom Dachboden. Mum bewahrt da alles auf, was offenbar eine Bedeutung für sie hat." Cara nahm das Tagebuch und gab es Carry.  
Diese blätterte es durch.  
"Stell dir vor, Mum hat ne ganze Menge von denen in dieser Kiste...", Cara zeigte auf die zugedeckte Kiste. "...versteckt."  
"Cool." Carry schlug eine Seite auf und begann zu lesen. "Sag mal, wer ist Taylor?"  
"Oh. Los Angeles. Mum war da in diesen Typen verschossen... Und dann fing das ganze mit der Jägerin an. Dann steht da kaum noch was über ihn drin."  
"Du hast schon drin gelesen?", fragte Carry neugierig.  
"Klar..." Cara nahm das Tagebuch und blätterte weiter vor. "Da kommen sie nach Sunnydale. In dieses Haus. Und das hier war mal ihr Zimmer." Sie blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. "Und da werden auch Willow und dein Dad erwähnt. Er muss ein Tollpatsch gewesen sein, früher.", grinste Cara.  
"Und Mum?", fragte Carry.  
Cara schüttelte den Kopf.  
Carry blätterte zur letzten Seite. "Wer ist A.?"  
"Wo?"  
Carry zeigte Cara die Stelle.  
Cara machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. "Keine Ahnung."  
"Scheint sich aber der Beschreibung nach um einen Jungen zu handeln...", meinte dann Carry.  
"Lass uns rausfinden, wer damit gemeint ist." Cara stand vom Bett auf und deckte die Truhe ab, um sie zu öffnen. "Hmm... welches könnte das nächste sein?"  
"Das hier vielleicht, Liebling."  
Cara drehte sich erstaunt um. Auch Carry sah hoch.  
"Mum? Ich... ich..."  
"Du musst mir nichts erklären. Früher oder später hättest du die Kiste sowieso gefunden..." Buffy trat ein und gab Cara das gemeinte Tagebuch.  
"Was? Keine Schelte?" Cara sah ihre Mutter erstaunt an.  
"Nein. In der Vergangenheit stöbern find ich ne gute Idee. Ich kann mich doch dazu setzen?" Buffy trat ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben Carry.  
"Ich glaub, ich träume..." Cara setzte sich auf die andere Seite ihrer Mutter. "Früher hast du nie ein Wort gesagt, wenn ich dich was fragen wollte und nun willst du mitmachen." Sie sah das Tagebuch an und gab es ihrer Mutter zurück.  
Buffy schubste ihre Tochter in die Seite. "Ich war auch mal ein Quälgeist wie du. Und würde meine Mutter noch leben könnte sie einiges erzählen."  
"Ja, ja... Mum.", grinste Cara.  
Buffy hielt das Tagebuch fest in ihren Händen, hatte es noch nicht geöffnet. "Ihr wolltet wissen, wer dieser äusserst mysteriöse A. ist?"  
Carry und Cara nickten.  
"O-kay." Buffy sah die beiden Mädchen mit ihren erwartungsvollen Gesichtern an. "Mögt ihr euch noch an diesen dunklen, leicht geheimnisvoll tuenden Mann erinnern, der mit seinen Leuten aufgetaucht ist, als wir verschwunden waren?"  
Cara nickte. Sie konnte sich noch an das Bild in der Küche erinnern, als Mum ihre Nerven verloren hatte. "Angel..."  
Buffy nickte. "Angel. Er war meine erste Liebe. Meine erste grosse Liebe." Buffy seufzte leicht, als sie sich an damals erinnerte.  
"Was?" Cara sah ihre Mutter leicht verwirrt an. "Der ist doch jünger als du, Mum."  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Liebes. Er ist älter...."  
Cara sah ihre Mutter mehr als verwirrt an.. "Wie? Was? Warum ist er älter?"  
Buffy sah ihre Tochter mit einem tadelnden Blick an.  
_Das solltest du wissen._  
"Oh stimmt ja. Er ist ein Vampir. Die altern nicht." Cara schlug sich an den Kopf.  
"Und wie war das damals mit Angel?", fragte Carry.  
"Schön... und grausam." Buffy seufzte nun erst recht.  
"Bitte erzähl uns davon..." drängelte Cara.

To be continued. :) 


	3. Vergangenheit & Geheimnisse Teil III

**Ein wichtiger Anruf**  
Angel hatte Cordy davon abhalten können, Joey zu stören und die Verhör-Phase auf dann zu verschieben, wenn er wieder wach war.  
"Faith, kannst du dich mal mit Gunn zusammen um diesen Mann kümmern, der Joey verprügeln wollte. Ich will wissen, um was es ging.", gab Angel in Auftrag.  
Faith nickte. "Äh Gunn. Wo ist der eigentlich? Sollte der nicht inzwischen da sein?"  
Angel sah sie etwas verwirrt an.  
"Gunn. Der grosse Schwarze. Mit seiner heissgeliebten Axt.", beschrieb Faith mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme Gunn.  
"Ja, ja. Ich weiss, wer Gunn ist. Wenn er nicht da ist, dann nimm Wesley mit."  
"Und wo ist der?"  
Angel warf ihr einen entgeisterten Blick zu.  
"Ist ja schon gut. Ich geh ja schon... Dann such ich die beiden halt eben selber...", brummelte Faith, während sie hinausging. Sie nahm ihr Motorrad und machte sich auf den Weg zu Wes.  
_Wahrscheinlich mal wieder mit Büchern zugedeckt, der alte Bücherwurm. _

Angel nahm das Bild von Buffy wieder hervor und sah es sich an.  
Wie alt das Bild wohl ist?  
Es war leicht zerknittert und hatte eine brüchige Ecke. Und trotzdem sah es immer noch schön aus.  
"Was willst du tun?" Cordy kam wieder runter in die Halle.   
"Ich weiss es nicht." Angel sah weiter das Bild an.  
Cordy setzte sich neben ihn. "Ein schönes Bild..."  
Angel nickte. "Ein altes..."  
Cordy sah ihn einen Moment an. Er hatte gelernt, unter Menschen zu leben und sich teilweise als ein solcher zu fühlen. Und trotzdem war er immer noch ein nachdenklicher, grüblerischer Typ, der gewisse Dinge allzu ernst nahm. Sie lächelte als er das Eselsohr grad zu stellen versuchte. "Warum rufst du sie nicht an? Vielleicht kann sie gewisse Dinge klären, die der Mister da oben sicher nicht beantworten wird..."  
"Meinst du, das ist eine gute Idee?" Er sah sie ratsuchend an.  
Cordy nickte. "Ja, schliesslich betrifft es sie ja..."  
"Und was ist, wenn sie nichts sagen will?"

******

Buffy stand auf. Sie hatte das Tagebuch immer noch in den Händen. Sie rang etwas mit sich, da sie vorhin Cara und Carry die Geschehnisse mit Angel und Angelus erzählte hatte. Es lag schon so lange zurück und sie konnte immer noch nicht so ganz richtig Abstand davon nehmen. "Kleine Pause? Reden macht durstig..."  
Cara und Carry nickten. "Zuhören auch"  
Als die drei unten in der Küche waren und es sich dort an der Arbeitsfläche / Theke gemütlich gemacht haben, klingelte das Telefon.  
"Ich geh schon.", meinte Buffy und eilte hin. "Buffy Summers...", meldete sie sich.  
"Ich bin's.", ertönte es am anderen Ende. Es war Angel, der sich doch dazu durchgerungen hatte, anzurufen.  
"Hallo...", meinte Buffy etwas durcheinander.  
"Stör ich dich?"  
"Nein, nein. Wir haben hier nur grad eine kleine Geschichtslektion, das ist alles."  
"Geschichte?", fragte Angel verwirrt.  
"Die Mädchen wollen wissen, was damals alles passiert ist. Aber du rufst sicher nicht deswegen an..."  
"Na ja, es betrifft *damals"...", meinte Angel zögerlich.  
"Ja? Was ist?"  
"Faith hat einen gewissen Joey Mendell mitgebracht, als wir das letzte Mal telefoniert hatten. Er hatte ein Foto von dir dabei."  
Buffy liess den Hörer sinken.  
_Er lebt also noch. Was macht er dann aber ausgerechnet bei Angel?_  
"Buffy? Bist du noch da?" tönte es aus dem Hörer. "Buffy...?"  
Sie starrte ein paar Augenblicke leer durchs Zimmer, ehe sie merkte, dass sie den Hörer gesenkt hatte. "Bist du noch da?", fragte sie.  
"Ja, was ist?", fragte Angel besorgt.  
"Nichts...", gab Buffy zur Antwort. "Es war nur grad eine kleine Überraschung."  
"Hmm...". stimmte Angel zu. "Das ist es."  
"Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Buffy dann. Sie war immer noch etwas durcheinander.  
"Nun, Faith hat ihn aus einer Schlägerei befreit. Du weisst ja, wie gerne sie so was macht..."  
"Ist er schwer verletzt?", fragte Buffy besorgt.  
"Er wird's überleben. Mich interessiert eher das Foto von dir, dass er hatte."  
Buffy sagte nichts.  
"Buffy?"  
"Hör zu. Die Dinge lassen sich besser erklären, wenn ich zu dir komme." Und dann hängte sie auf.

"Mum, was ist denn?", fragte Cara besorgt als Buffy mit einem verschreckten Gesichtsausdruck wieder in die Küche kam.  
"Nichts, Liebes. Ist alles okay.", antwortete Buffy ausweichend und setzte sich wieder hin. "Hör zu. Mir ist eben was dazwischen gekommen. Ich fürchte, wir müssen unsre Geschichtslektion auf ein ander Mal verschieben."  
"Was denn?"  
"Was wichtiges. Ich muss nach L.A." Dann wandte sich Buffy Carry zu. "Kann Cara eine Nacht, oder auch zwei, bei dir übernachten?"  
Carry überlegte kurz. "Ich denke schon, dass das geht."  
"Danke." Buffy lächelte. "Und du, Liebes, stellst nichts an, während ich weg bin, okay?", meinte Buffy wieder zu Cara. Dann stand sie auf, um ein paar Dinge zusammenzupacken, die sie brauchen würde.

"Ich geh schon mal nach Hause, damit Mum nicht gleich völlig überrumpelt wird, dass wir einen Gast haben. Bis nachher...", verabschiedete sich Carry.  
"Bis nachher." Cara schloss die Tür und ging dann ihrer Mutter nach. "Mum? Was ist los?" Sie sah, wie diese zu packen schien. "Du hast mir gesagt, wir wollen ehrlich sein. Also, WAS zur Hölle ist los?"  
Buffy packte weiter, nachdem sie ihre Tochter, die im Türrahmen stand, kurz angesehen hat. Sie sagte aber nichts.  
"Wer war dran?"  
Buffy sah wieder zu Cara. "Angel. Er hatte etwas vergessen..."  
"...das also so wichtig ist?" Cara verschränkte die Arme und sah ihre Mutter mit einem herausfordernden Blick an. "Was ist denn *so* wichtig, dass du gleich nach L.A. fährst?"  
_Herrgott, muss das jetzt sein?_  
Buffy schloss die Tasche. "Er hat jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich noch etwas zu klären habe." Sie hob die Tasche und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen.  
"Und was?"  
"Etwas." Buffy ging die Treppe runter um hinauszugehen.  
"Mum, wenn es etwas mit mir zu tun hat, was ich annehme bei deinem Verhalten, so sag es mir doch endlich. Ich bin es schliesslich, um die es geht." Cara ging ihrer Mutter hinterher.  
Buffy sah Cara einen Moment überlegend an. "Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, kannst du mitkommen. Unter einer Bedingung: Du sagst auf der Fahrt kein Wort mehr davon, oder ich setz dich an der nächsten Busstation wieder aus. Okay?"  
Cara grinste. "Okay."  
_Warum kann ich bloss nicht Nein' sagen?_  
Buffy wartete draussen im Auto, bis Cara mit ihrer Tasche wieder rauskam.  
"Ich bin bereit fürs Abenteuer."  
"Was ist mit Carry? Hast du ihr Bescheid gesagt? Sonst wartet sie vergeblich auf dich..."  
"Oh." Cara legte den Koffer hinten rein. "Ich ruf sie schnell an."  
"Mach aber, sonst geht die Reise ohne dich los."  
"Jaaaa... Mum."  
Kurz darauf kam Cara wieder aus dem Haus. "Wir können."  
"Na dann, steig ein.", meinte Buffy ungeduldig, weil sie schon längst unterwegs sein wollte.

****

"Was hat sie gesagt?"  
Angel legte den Hörer wieder auf. "Sie war ziemlich geschockt, als ich das Foto erwähnt hab." Er kam zu Cordy. "Sie klang irgendwie besorgt und verletzt."  
"Hmmm...", meinte Cordy etwas nachdenklich.  
"Sie sagte, sie wollte vorbeikommen. Und dann hat sie aufgehängt."  
"Hört sich so an, als hätte er sie verletzt." Cordy sah Angel an.  
Angel legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Als hätte er sie im Stich gelassen."  
"Nicht nur das...", ergänzte Angel murmelnd. "Nicht nur das..."

*****

Faith hatte in der Zwischenzeit zwar nicht Wes, aber dafür Gunn gefunden. Die beiden waren nun in der Gasse unterwegs, wo Faith zuvor Joey gefunden und aus der Schlägerei gerettet hatte.  
"Hier. Da war der Kampf.", meinte sie als sie auf eine Stelle am Boden zeigte. Es waren vereinzelt feine Blutspritzer auszumachen. "Ich glaube, er wurde aus dem Lokal da geschmissen."  
"Nicht gerade was für Feinschmecker...", meinte Gunn.  
"Gehen wir rein." Faith machte die Eingangstür auf.  
Drin war es dunkel und voller Rauch. An den Tischen sassen vereinzelt Leute, die ihr Bier ansahen, als wäre es das letzte, das sie je kriegen würden. An der Bar war ein rundlicher Typ damit beschäftigt, Gläser abzuwaschen, während er auf den TV-Bildschirm starrte und irgendein sportliches Ereignis verfolgte. Faith und Gunn kamen an die Bar.  
"Hey.", versuchte Faith die Aufmerksamkeit des Rundlichen zu auf sich zu ziehen.  
Der Mann drehte ihr kurz das Gesicht zu, um dann wieder auf den Bildschirm zu starren. Dann drehte er den Kopf langsam zurück zu Faith. "Was wollen Sie?", fragte er in einem respektvollen, eher ängstlichen Ton.  
"Ein paar Antworten wären nicht schlecht.", meinte Gunn.  
"Ich...ich weiss nichts."  
"Nun kommen Sie, ich denke, Sie wissen, warum wir hier sind." Faith lehnte sich auf den Tresen.  
"Ne-nein." Er ging einen Schritt zurück, sofern das möglich war hinter der Bar.  
"Na gut. Wir können auch gerne das Spielchen vom letzten Mal wiederholen..." Faith liess ihre Finger knacken.  
"Sie können das ganze auch verkürzen und sich eine Menge ersparen, wenn wir ein paar Antworten kriegen.", ergänzte Gunn.  
"Was... was wollt ihr wissen?", stotterte der verängstigte Barkeeper.  
"Was ist mit Joey Mendell?" Faith sah den Barkeeper forsch an.  
"Joey... Joey Mendell?"  
"Den Typ, den sie zusammengeschlagen haben", ergänzte Faith.  
"Achso... der alte Säufer."  
"Also, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Gunn in einem leicht ungeduldigen Ton.  
"Er hat Schulden. Bei mir, bei Danny's - er hat überall Schulden."  
"Aha. Und weiter?" Faith hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Nun, er wollte ein Bier - wie immer. Aber ich wollte ihm keines geben. Ich wollte zuerst mein Geld sehen, dass er mir schuldete." Der Barkeeper nahm ein Glas und fing an, weiter abzuwaschen. "Dann wurde er sauer und fing an zu pöbeln. Er hat ein paar Stühle demoliert."  
Faith sah zu Gunn.  
_Kann ich mir zwar nicht vorstellen..._  
"Und dann hab ich ihn rausgeschmissen. Den Rest kennen Sie ja, Miss..."  
Die anderen Leute im Raum nahmen die Unterhaltung kaum bis gar nicht wahr. Nur vereinzelt warf der eine oder andere einen Blick hin. Es schien die zu amüsieren, die einen Blick hinwarfen, dass der Barkeeper Angst vor einer Frau hatte.  
Nach einer Weile verschwanden die beiden Gäste wieder und die Ruhe war wieder ins Lokal eingekehrt.

**Wiedersehen**  
Es war inzwischen dunkel als Buffy und Cara beim Hotel ankamen und eintraten.  
"Hallo Cordy." Buffy kam zum Empfangstresen und stellte ihre Tasche ab.  
"Hallo Buffy.", grüsste Cordy erfreut. Dann sah sie Cara. "Ich dachte, du kommst allein?"  
"Sie bestand darauf. Und einem solchen Sturkopf kann man nichts abschlagen.", antwortete Buffy mit einem leicht genervten Unterton.  
Cara hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihre Tasche auf eines Sofas gestellt und kam zu den anderen beiden. "Hi Cordy."  
"Hi Cara. Deine Mutter meinte gerade, du wärst dickköpfig", grinste Cordy.  
Cara nickte. "Ich weiss. Hab ich ja von ihr...", zwinkerte Cara.  
Buffy musste schmunzeln.  
_Stimmt eigentlich. Ich war früher auch so dickköpfig..._  
"Ist Angel da?", fragte Buffy dann.   
Cordy schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist unterwegs mit Wesley. Sie wollten was überprüfen. Aber sie sollten demnächst wieder zurückkommen."  
"Okay. Kann ich das hier irgendwo abstellen?" Buffy hielt ihre Tasche hoch.  
"Oh... Sicher. Ich zeig dir, wo... Kommt."

Eine kurze Weile später sassen die drei wieder in der Halle und redeten über L.A. und Sunnydale. Angel und Wesley brauchten für ihren Auftrag länger als erwartet. Aber sie kamen auf einmal wieder in die Halle.  
"Buffy..." Angel blieb stehen. "...und Cara. Ich hab dich... äh euch nicht so schnell erwartet."  
Wesley ging derweil in sein Büro um seine Tasche zu versorgen. Dann kam er wieder in die Halle zurück. Er war noch mehr überrascht. "Bin ich hier der einzige, der gar nichts davon weiss?", meinte er ironisch.  
"Scheint so.", meinte Cara mit einem Schmunzeln.  
"Wie immer..." Wes sah auf seine Uhr. "Oh; Mist. Ich muss los. Hab noch eine Verabredung... Bis dann." Und schon war der Ex-Wächter wieder verschwunden.  
"Der hatte es aber eilig.", kommentierte Buffy. Dann wandte sie sich an Angel. "Ist er noch da?"  
Angel nickte. "Er weiss aber nicht, dass du da bist. Ebenso wenig scheint er von Cara zu wissen..."  
"Hat ihn noch nie interessiert...", antwortete Buffy zynisch. "Kann ich zu ihm?"  
"Sicher."  
"Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Cara neugierig und mit einem dickköpfigen Ausdruck.  
"Nicht jetzt.", wies Buffy ihre Tochter ab.  
Angel führte Buffy hinauf zu Joey, während Cara unten bei Cordy blieb.

***

Joey sass auf dem Bett und schien über irgendwas nachzudenken. Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Angel trat ein.  
"Hey..."  
"Hör zu, es ist jemand vor der Tür. Sie will unbedingt mit dir sprechen und ich versichere dir, es wird einiges sein..." Dann machte Angel die Tür auf und Buffy trat ein.  
Joeys Augen wurden gross und er brachte einen Moment lang keinen Ton raus. "Buffy..."  
"Joey... wie ich sehe, lebst du noch...", entgegnete sie kühl.  
"Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Honey..."  
"Allerdings..." Buffy sah zu Angel, und bat diesen so, sie alleine zu lassen. Er ging ohne ein Wort raus und schloss die Tür. Blieb dann aber noch einen Moment davor stehen.

"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, einfach so abzuhauen?", sagte Buffy. Ihre Stimme klang immer noch sauer nach all den Jahren, es schwang auch ein Hauch Verbitterung mit. "Weisst du, wie es mir damals ging? Hat es dich je gekümmert?"  
"Buffy... bitte, lass mich erklären. Ich weiss, ich habe Fehler gemacht."  
"Eine ganze Menge Fehler...", meinte Buffy schnippisch. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und ging vor Joey, der immer noch auf dem Bett sass, auf und ab.  
"Doch ich habe keinen so bereut wie diesen." Er sah sie einen Moment an. "Honey, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, wäre ich wieder zurückgekommen."  
"Wärst du?"  
"Ja, ich wäre."  
"Und warum bist du dann nicht? WO warst du all die Jahre? Ich... wir hätten dich gebraucht.", schrie sie.  
"Beruhig dich bitte...."  
"Nein, ich werde mich nicht eher beruhigen bis ich weiss, was Sache ist...!" Sie sah ihn sauer und verletzt an. "Warum hast das getan? Warum hast du uns sitzen gelassen?"  
Joey sah zu Boden. In seinen Augen waren Tränen zu sehen. "Ich hatte Angst."  
"Ja, du hattest immer Angst. Wie oft musste ich dich aus brenzligen Situationen holen, wie oft musste ich deinen Arsch retten? Du fandest es mehr als bequem, dich auf deine Frau zu verlassen. Hattest du jemals dran gedacht, dir selbst zu helfen?"  
"Buffy... bitte..."  
"Nein, du hast mich verletzt, nun bin ich an der Reihe.", unterbrach sie ihn giftig. Sie stand nun vor Joey, der sich immer mehr zusammenkauerte. "Ja, kauere dich nur zusammen, wie ein Angsthase, nur wird's dir nicht viel nützen, Joey."  
"Bitte, lass mich erklären..."  
"Du kannst nachher so viel erklären, wie du willst. Weisst du, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dir das sagen zu können? Weisst du, wie lange?"  
Joey sah Buffy an. In ihren Augen war die unverhohlene Wut zu erkennen. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt.  
"Buffy, bitte, es tut mir leid...", wisperte Joey.  
"Schweig!", schrie sie. "Ich bin an der Reihe, klar?"  
Joey nickte.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an damals, als wir uns versprochen haben, dass erst der Tod uns scheidet?"  
Wieder nickte Joey. "Ich erinnere mich... es war ein schöner Tag."  
"Ja, das war es, Joey. Aber ich hätte schon damals wissen sollen, dass daraus nichts wird. Ich hätte dich besser kennen sollen. Aber ich war blind, blind vor Liebe und Glück. Wie selten gab es solche Momente in meinem Leben. Ich musste immer um mein Glück kämpfen. Und kaum hatte ich endlich ein bisschen Glück für mich, zerfiel es auch schon wieder in tausend Scherben. Aber ich habe weitergekämpft. Ich hab mein Leben lang gekämpft. Ich hab für mich gekämpft, ich hab für dich gekämpft, ich hab für andere gekämpft. Und jetzt, sieh mich an, ich bin des Kämpfens müde. Das einzige, das mir noch wirklich was bedeutet, sind Cara und die anderen. Cara soll nicht ohne eine Mutter aufwachsen."  
"Cara?" Joey blickte verwirrt.  
Buffy nickte. "Ja. Cara. Meine Tochter."  
"Oh Gott, es tut mir leid..."  
"Es tut dir also leid, Joey. Schön. Damals hätte mir das nicht genügt, und doch wollte ich dich wieder zurück haben. Ich war am Boden zerstört, und bin auch noch schwanger gewesen. Und ich weiss nicht, ob es mir heute genügt..."  
"Wann... wann hast du erfahren, dass..."  
"Dass ich schwanger war?" Buffy hob eine Augenbraue. "Das kann ich dir sagen." Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu. Sie wandte Joey den Rücken zu und drehte das Gesicht zur Seite. "Du warst nicht mehr da. Du warst schon abgehauen.", meinte sie dann mit verletzter Stimme.  
"Liebling... es tut mir sooo leid...", flüsterte Joey schon fast flehend.  
Buffy drehte sich wieder zu Joey. "Oh, dir tut es also leid, deine Frau sitzen zu lassen, die dazu auch noch schwanger ist? Mein Gott, Joey, dir tut immer alles leid - hinterher - aber du hast nicht den Mut, dein Leben zu ändern?"  
Joey schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... den habe ich nicht." Er hob den Kopf wieder. In seinen Augen waren Tränen zu erkennen. "Ich... ich dachte, du kommst besser ohne mich zurecht. Ich war dir doch nur immer im Weg, ausserdem musstest du mir ja dauernd aus der Patsche helfen..."  
Buffy nickte. "Ja, ich musste dir oft helfen. Aber weisst du, warum ich das getan habe?" Ihre Stimme hatte auf einmal einen liebenswürdigen Klang. "Ich habe es aus Liebe getan. Wir gehörten zusammen und deine Probleme waren auch meine Probleme gewesen. Auch wenn du dich dabei oft ziemlich dämlich benommen hast..." Sie kam wieder näher. "Aber ich wollte dich doch nie an dir selbst zweifeln lassen, Joey... Das war das letzte, was ich je wollte."  
Joey folgte ihr mit den Augen. Er spielte nervös mit seinen Händen. Es herrschte ein Moment des Schweigens und beide sahen in verschiedene Ecken.  
"Was ist mit dem Foto? Angel erzählte mir davon.", brach Buffy schlussendlich das Schweigen wieder.  
"Ich hab es damals mitgenommen. Es ist das einzige, das ich von dir habe, und das mich an dich erinnert. Ich wollte dich nicht vergessen.", sagte Joey mit einer kehligen Stimme, die verriet, dass er sich zu beherrschen versuchte. "Ich weiss nicht, wie Angel an das Foto gekommen ist..."  
Buffy hob die Schultern. Sie machte ein paar kleine Schritte im Zimmer.  
"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es Glück nennen soll, dass ich von dieser dunkelhaarigen Frau gefunden wurde oder ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, hätte mich dieser Idiot totgeschlagen."  
"Sag so etwas doch nicht...", meinte Buffy beschwichtigend.  
Wieder ein Moment des Schweigens.  
"Wo hast du dich denn so rumgetrieben die letzten Jahre?", fragte Buffy, nun wieder etwas beruhigt, mit einem etwas kühlen Ton.  
"Ich war überall. Ich war nie lange am gleichen Ort. Ich wurde von der Rastlosigkeit getrieben und lebte von Tag zu Tag. Was das Leben halt so bot..."  
Buffy liess ein kurzes, minimales Lächeln aufblitzen. "Ich habe Cara grossgezogen. Ich habe ihre ersten Worte gehört, ihre ersten Schritte gesehen, sie in die Schule gebracht und mich über ihren ersten Freund geärgert.", verglich Buffy nicht ohne ironischem Unterton in der Stimme.  
"Musiker?"  
"Nein. Student. Sorte Besserwisser."  
"Oh. Die konntest du noch nie leiden...", Joey lächelte sanft als er sich daran erinnerte.  
Buffy musste ebenfalls lächeln.  
"Du bist so schön, wenn du lächelst."  
Ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter. "Danke.", sagte sie und kniete sich vor Joey. "Hör zu, du hast vieles falsch gemacht und mich sitzen gelassen. Ich war damals überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob sich das Leben überhaupt noch lohnt. Erst Angel hat mir wieder gezeigt, wie schön es doch sein kann. Er war für mich da. Zumindest solange er entbehrt werden konnte hier in der Detektei. Er trägt seinen Namen nicht zu Unrecht. Er ist ein Engel. Und ich würde ihn um nichts in der Welt missen wollen - als Freund. Ihm ist es also zu verdanken, dass wir uns wieder sehen können." Sie nahm seine Hand und streichelte diese einen kurzen Moment. "Aber ich weiss nicht, ob du deinen Fehler je wieder gut machen kannst..."  
"Buffy, ich würde alles tun für dich. Das hat sich seit damals nicht verändert." Er sah in ihre grünen Augen.  
_Ich liebe dich doch immer noch..._  
"Ich weiss, Joey.", meinte Buffy sanft. "Ich weiss..." Sie streichelte die Hand wieder für einen Augenblick. "Ich... ich möchte einfach nicht noch einmal, dass du wieder spurlos verschwindest, ich möchte trotzdem, dass du bleibst. Ich möchte, dass Cara einen Vater hat, der sich auch über die Wahl ihrer Freunde aufregt." Nun kamen auch ihr doch tatsächlich noch die Tränen. "Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren..."  
"Shhh...." Joey nahm sie in die Arme. "Ich will dich auch nicht mehr verlieren...", flüsterte er ihr mit tränenerstickter Stimme ins Ohr. "Nicht noch einmal..."  
Eine Weile sassen die beiden in dieser Umarmung da. Dann löste sich Buffy wieder. "Ich möchte dir Cara vorstellen..."  
"Sie ist da...?", fragte Joey etwas ungläubig.  
Buffy nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Ja, sie hat meinen Dickkopf... da kann man nicht nein sagen." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Komm..."

**Vater?  
**"Weisst du, was Mum hier will? Sie war nicht eben sehr informativ.", fragte Cara als ihre Mutter oben war.  
Cordy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiss nur, dass es um ein Foto geht.", meinte sie. "Cappuccino?"  
"Foto?", fragte Cara neugierig. "Ja, gerne. Ich liebe Cappuccino."  
Cordy hob die Schultern. "Sie wird es dir noch früh genug erzählen. Hab Geduld mit ihr... Den Cappuccino: mit oder ohne Schaum?"  
"MIT!", rief Cara grinsend aus.   
"Okay. Kommt gleich.", grinste Cordy ab so viel jugendlicher Direktheit.  
"Sag mal, kannst du immer noch so in der Gegend rumschweben?", fragte Cara. "So wie beim letzten Mal?"  
"Klar, kann ich das. Aber das hängt mit den Visionen zusammen. Ich schwebe, wenn ich eine Vision kriege. Die Alternative wären niagara-artige Kopfschmerzen..."  
"Ouch." Cara nahm einen Schluck ihres Cappuccinos. "Hmm... ich glaub, ich werde noch öfters für einen Cappuccino vorbeikommen. Der ist lecker..."  
"Danke.", smilte Cordy.  
Angel kam wieder herunter. Er hielt es für angebracht, die beiden oben alleine zu lassen und nicht mitzuhören, was sie sich an den Kopf warfen.  
"Hey, was läuft ab da oben?" Cara wandte sich zu Angel, der sich neben sie an die Empfangstheke lehnte. "Ich hab nicht viel gehört, aber soweit ich noch mitbekommen habe, hat deine Mutter noch eine grössere Rechnung mit Joey offen."  
Cara sah ihn verwirrt an. "Joey?"  
"Deine Mutter hat dich nicht aufgeklärt, huh?"  
"Nein, hat sie nicht." Cara nahm wieder einen Schluck. "Aber wer ist Joey?"  
Angel musste schmunzeln, als er den Schaumfleck auf der Nase sah.  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Nichts. Bloss Schaum auf der Nase..."  
Cara putzte sich die Nase mit einer Serviette, die ihr Cordy gegeben hatte. "Also, wer ist jetzt Joey?"  
"Ich weiss nicht, was er mit deiner Mutter zu tun hatte." Angel hob die Hände. "Faith hatte ihn gestern angeschleppt, nachdem sie ihn aus einem Kampf gerettet hat."  
"Hmm... Hat es etwas mit einem Foto zu tun?"  
"Foto?"  
"Ich hab es ihr erzählt, Angel.", warf Cordy ein.  
Während nun oben Buffy mit Joey sprach, versuchte Cara unten herauszufinden, was mit ihrer Mutter ist. Aber es wusste keiner mehr.

********

"Cara?", rief es auf einmal von der Treppe.  
"Mum?" Cara kam zur Treppe und stoppte dann, als sie Joey sah.  
Angel und Cordy kamen langsam hinterher.  
"Ist das Cara?", fragte Joey leise.  
Buffy nickte. "Unsere Tochter."  
Joey lächelte und seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen. "Sie ist eine hübsche junge Dame..."  
Die beiden kamen unten bei Cara an. Diese stand da mit verschränkten Armen. "Mum?", fragte sie mit einem skeptischen Unterton.  
"Liebes, das ist Joey.", stellte Buffy vor.  
"Aha. Wir sind also seinetwegen gekommen?"  
"Ja, sind wir. Es gibt nämlich etwas, dass du schon länger wissen wolltest..." Buffy sah Joey noch einmal an. Und wandte sich dann wieder Cara zu. "Er ist nämlich dein Vater."  
"Was...Was??", rief Cara verblüfft aus.  
"Kann mich Cara nur anschliessen: Was??", meinte Cordy und auch Angel guckte ungläubig.  
"Ich weiss, ich hab das Geheimnis immer für mich behalten. Ich wollte keine Überraschungen oder neuerliche Enttäuschungen erleben."  
"Aber warum denn, Mum? Warum hast du's für dich behalten?"  
"Ich glaube, ich weiss warum.", antwortete Joey. "Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr das gleiche wie damals noch einmal geschieht. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich auf einmal wieder vor der Tür stehe und dann doch wieder abhaue..."  
Cara sah ihn mit einem scharfen, abschätzenden Blick an. "Ich glaube, Mum hat dich deswegen sicher schon drangenommen. Von daher erspar ich dir mich. Summers-Frauen überlebt so schnell keiner."  
"Summers?", fragte Joey verwirrt.  
Buffy nickte. "Ja, Summers."  
"Sie hat sich von dir scheiden lassen und wieder den alten Namen angenommen.", klärte Angel, der hinter Cara stand.  
"Scheiden?" Joey sah Buffy an. "Na ja, ich kann es dir nicht verübeln."  
Buffy lächelte zustimmend. Dann löste sie sich von Joey und zog Angel kurz etwas weg. "Danke für deinen Anruf. Auch wenn ich etwas komisch reagiert habe... Aber wer erwartet schon, dass ihm gesagt wird, der Ex ist wieder aufgetaucht?"  
Angel nahm ihre Hand und hielt diese fest. "Weisst du, in gewissen Dingen hast du dich nicht verändert. Du bist immer noch so direkt, wenn es um ein Problem geht..." Er lächelte sie an.  
"Heute machen mir alle Komplimente.", meinte sie mit einem Lachen. "Und du bist immer noch der Hilfsbereite Engel, wie ich ihn nicht missen möchte. Danke dafür." Sie umarmte Angel.  
Joey sah die Umarmung, als er sich mit Cara und Cordy unterhielt. Cara hatte eine Menge Fragen. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften einen Moment zu Buffy.  
_Wie vertraut die beiden sind..._  
Cara sah, wie Joey abschweifte. "Was ist denn?" Dann folgte sie seinem Blick. "Ach, die beiden. Ich glaube, du hast noch einiges zu lernen...", grinste sie.  
"Was?" Joey sah Cara verwirrt an. Dann kam ihm in den Sinn, was Buffy über Angel gesagt hatte.  
_Ein Engel, den sie nie im Leben missen möchte..._  
"Nein, ich glaube, ich verstehe.", meinte er dann etwas abwesend.

Als sich Buffy wieder aus der Umarmung löste und die beiden wieder zu den anderen zurückkamen, tauschten Cordy und Angel Blicke. 20 Jahre Zusammenarbeit machten sich bezahlt, man versteht sich auch ohne Worte. Er nickte schlussendlich.  
"Okay, ich weiss nicht, ob ihr drei lieber alleine weiterer reden wollt, aber wir würden euch gerne zu einem verspäteten Abendessen einladen.", offerierte Cordy. Nun wechselten Buffy und Joey ihrerseits Blicke aus.  
"Gerne.", antwortete Joey dann.  
Buffy lächelte und er nahm ihre Hand und hielt diese fest.  
"Okay, irgendwelche Wünsche?"  
"Wofür?", ertönte es von der Tür. Es war Faith "Sagt bloss nicht, ich hab ne rührende Familienszene verpasst.", meinte sie dann gespielt verärgert.  
"Scheint aber so.", antwortete Buffy mit einem Schmunzeln.  
"Na sieh an. B. Was machst du denn hier?" Faith kam zur blonden Jägerin. "Und warum hängst du an Joey?"  
"Darf ich dir vorstellen: Mein Ex-Mann."  
"Ex?", meinte Faith verblüfft.  
"Ja."  
"Okay. Wo hab ich euch unterbrochen?", fragte Faith dann in die Runde.  
"Wir wollten essen gehen.", erklärte Cordy, die ihre Tasche bereits geholt hatte.  
"Ich kann mich sicher anschliessen, oder?"  
"Sicher, F.", grinste Buffy.  
"Okay, können wir?", fragte Angel, der bereits an der Tür wartete, mit seinem obligaten Mantel.  
"Wir können.", antwortete Joey.  
"Sag mal, das musst du mir jetzt genauer erklären. Ex-Mann? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte Faith, als sie hinausgingen.  
Die anderen diskutierten unter sich, während sie zum Auto gingen.

**ENDE**


End file.
